NOVIA A LA FUGA 2
by vir vir
Summary: ¿Que pasara la segunda vez que Donna intente casarse después de separarse del doctor? ¿Él lo impedirá? ¿Y si ella le empezara a recordar?


Hola, la verdad es el primer fic que escribo y Doctor Who y el doctor 10 y Donna me encantan y espero que os guste

_**Disclaimer:**__ el Doctor Who y todos los personajes pertenecen a sus legítimos dueños, como la BBC_

Era un día precioso en la ciudad de Londres, para ser más precisos en Chiswick en una iglesia de la ciudad se estaba casando la mujer que había salvado al mundo de tantas maneras diferentes. Una espectacular pelirroja con su vestido blanco, con un fuerte pero a la vez cariñoso carácter. Ella era, claro está, Donna Noble, que se casaba otra vez.

Los invitados estaban entrando y sentándose en sus lugares en la iglesia mientras la novia llegaba, pero él, no quería ser descubierto allí y se sentó en la última fila de la iglesia, mientras los demás invitados se peleaban por los primeros puestos. Él vestía de manera elegante, con un traje negro que pocas veces utilizaba, solo para ocasiones especiales y que guardaba en la parte trasera de su armario en la TARDIS.

La gente se calló de pronto y empezó la marcha nupcial y allí estaba ella, la causa de tanta duda, de tanto dolor y de sentimientos extraños en su pecho, tan extraños para él que había creído que había enfermado de algún modo.

Ella estaba radiante, tan feliz y guapísima vestida de blanco yendo hacia el altar acompañada de su genial abuelo que no podía sonreír mas, era un día de alegría para todos, ¿Porque para él no?

Cuando la vio llegar al altar junto a su futuro marido, dejo volar su imaginación solo un momento y se imaginó a si mismo sustituyendo al novio y estando junto a Donna en el altar esperando a que por fin ella fuera suya y poderse enfadar con todos los hombres del universo por mirarla, sin sentirse un completo idiota.

Algo lo devolvió de nuevo al mundo real, una pregunta del cura:

-¿Alguien se opone al enlace de estas dos personas?

De pronto algo en su cerebro súper inteligente empezó a funcionar, si todos eran felices, porque no intentar por una vez ser feliz el también.

-Yo me opongo- de pronto todas las cabezas de la iglesia se giraron de golpe mirando con incredulidad en algunas, enfado en otras y un odio casi palpable proviniendo de la madre de Donna. La novia fue de las últimas en girar la cabeza creyendo que eso debería ser algún tipo de broma pesada de alguno de sus amigos, pero al final se giró:

-Calla y siéntate hombre del espacio– dijo de carrerilla Donna, no lo había pensado le había salido de forma natural, pero era todo lo que necesitaba el doctor.

Camino o más bien corrió hacia el altar y cogió a Donna de la mano tan fuerte y rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar, cuando salieron de la iglesia el doctor por primera vez en su desesperada carrera se paro y dio la vuelta, cogió su fiel destornillador sónico y cerro la puerta y casi dando saltitos de alegría llego a donde habia dejado a Donna y la volvió a coger de la mano pero esta vez ella no se movió:

-Donna debemos darnos prisa la puerta no les retendrá eternamente - Dijo el volviendo a tirar de ella, pero ella parecia anclada al suelo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto ella y el doctor no sabía que solo dos palabras podían hacer tanto daño pero la contesto.

-Soy el doctor

-No mientas, tú solo eres un loco que ha impedido mi boda, me ha sacado de la iglesia a la fuerza y a saber que más querías hacerme, pues lo llevas claro guapo, te has equivocado de mujer, y no es muy inteligente por tu parte intentar ser alguien que no existe fuera de mis sueños –dijo mientras hacia el camino de vuelta a la iglesia.

- Espera, espera- dijo poniéndose entre la puerta y ella – lo primero no estoy loco o por lo menos no mucho, segundo yo no quiero hacerte ningún daño, te lo juro, tercero se que no eres alguien débil, cuarto gracias por lo de guapo, y quinto ¿Cómo que no existo?-dijo casi sin aire ya que no había respirado en toda la frase, a ella le tomo unos segundos descifrar lo que él había dicho de forma tan atropellada.

-Te digo que es imposible que tú seas el doctor ya que el solo aparece en mis sueños más locos y disparatados en los que hay alienígenas, peligros, vueltas al pasado, gente extraña, y muchas pero que muchas carreras además de una cabina de policía azul que en verdad es una nave espacial y es mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera, y todo eso no es posible- dijo ella y se quedó mirando la cara de sorpresa del doctor.

-Vale sé que estoy medio loca, pero deja de mirarme así- dijo ella muy incómoda.

-No no no no, lo has entendido mal, no estás loca, ni mucho menos, es que creía que al final no iba a funcionar-dijo el sin poderse mantener quieto.

-¿Funcionar? ¿El qué?

-Es una larga historia pero antes de contártela tengo que saber que me vas a creer, aunque parezca imposible.

-Cómo voy a creerte, no te conozco de nada – se defiende ella.

-Vale, tienes razón, pero inténtalo.

-Dame una razón para confiar en ti.

-De acuerdo – dijo pensando – vale, recuerdas que has dicho que en tus sueños había una pequeña cabina azul ¿verdad?- pregunta esperanzado el doctor.

- Sí, y eso que tiene que ver.

-Sígueme, por favor.

El doctor empezó a andar y Donna por curiosidad le siguió, llegaron a la parte de atrás de la iglesia donde se encontraba, en medio de la calle, una pequeña cabina de policía azul, entonces Donna empiezo a dar pequeños e involuntarios pasitos hacia atrás hasta que choco con el doctor que se había apartado un poco y el la cogió de los hombros para tranquilizarla.

-Cuando te convertiste en medio doctor, tenia la obligación que borrarte la memoria, pero en vez de eso los guarde todos en una pequeña parte de tu cerebro en la que tú no te acordarías de ellos y me permití el lujo de hacer una cosa para que cuando estuvieras lista esos recuerdos fluyeran a través de ti y, ese proceso ya ha empezado, en tus sueños. Los recuerdos poco a poco no te harán daño y podrás volver a recordar- dijo finalizando el doctor y dando la vuelta a una confusa Donna que lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

- O también puedo eliminarlos del todo –dijo el doctor mirándola apenado.

Entonces Donna le cogió de las solapas del traje y dejo caer su cabeza contra el pecho de él, dejándolo sorprendido.

- No, no quiero que borres mis recuerdo y te agradezco mucho que hicieras eso, pero ahora que se todo esto, como me voy a poder levantar mañana para ir a trabajar como cualquier otra persona corriente e ignorante de lo que hay ahí fuera y de lo maravilloso que es- dijo mientras se le caían un par de traicioneras lagrimas que el doctor atrapo con rapidez.

- No tienes por qué quedarte aquí y ser como alguien normal, tú, Donna Noble, eres brillante, divertida e intuitiva y éramos un buen equipo antes y podemos volver a serlo.

Ella levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada del doctor a pocos centímetros de ella, así como él habia dicho es intuitiva, y por eso se alzo de puntillas y le beso, ella pensaba que lo hacía para reírse un poquito de él pero en cuanto comienzo y siento que él la correspondía, dejo de ser consciente de lo que hacia, ni de que extiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él no se dio cuenta cuando paso los brazos a través de la cintura de ella y la abrazo de tal forma que soltarla en ese momento seria como caer al vacío.

Después de unos minutos separaron sus labios, pero ni un centímetro más y los dos sonreían de la forma más pura y verdadera que eran capaces.

Entonces, dándose cuenta de que los invitados de la boda habían conseguido salir de la iglesia, se cogieron de la mano y empezaron a correr. Donna se quito el velo y lo tiro al suelo mientras corrían hacia la TARDIS que los espera con las puertas abiertas.

Cuando entraron, el último pensamiento de Donna en la tierra ese día fue "Espero que la próxima vez que vaya a casarme el doctor no interrumpa o lo mato, y espero que sea pronto"

El último pensamiento del doctor mientras se dirigía a los controles de la TARDIS fue "Espero que en el siguiente planeta al que vayamos nos pregunten que si somos pareja para por fin poder responder que ¡SI!"

FIN

Si tenéis algo que decirme por favor escribirme así podre ir mejorando.

Gracias

Besos


End file.
